


〔源水〕微笑吧

by Edwin



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwin/pseuds/Edwin
Summary: BGM：《smile》sechskies
Relationships: Eun Jiwon/Jang Suwon
Kudos: 2





	〔源水〕微笑吧

“你要搬家？”殷志源听到张水院的话显得异常惊异。  
“嗯。”张水院喝了一口啤酒说到。  
“搬家干什么，还那么远，反正你一天在家里也呆不住，又来回来去折腾……”还没等殷志源说完，张水院笑着打断了他。  
“哥不会是又喝醉了吧，开始唠叨我了？”  
殷志源作势要打，“呀！张水院！关心懂不懂？”  
“行行行，唉真是，我不想独占你的爱了！”张水院又笑着用手挡开了殷志源的攻击。  
酒局结束后大家又开始了忙碌的工作。偶尔各方面的人都向殷志源打听张水院买房的事，询问他为什么要搬家，还搬到那么远的地方，殷志源都含糊过去。心里却有些不爽，搬家的原因怎么就不能说了？  
张水院因为搬家的事情单独请了很多朋友喝酒，还咨询如何装修的事情，看来非常上心。殷志源想到以后喝了酒可能使唤不动他，心里烦躁，嘴上又忍不住骂起来：“那么上心干什么，一天都不待在家里的人，搞什么装修都是白费的。”  
“拿来结婚。”张水院盯着手机头也不抬。  
“什么，你要结婚？你有女朋友了？啊西，你什么都不跟我讲！”殷志源愤怒地走过去想打他的头。金在德冲了过来。“诶志源哥别生气，水院说着玩呢，他没交女朋友。”  
“啊西，开玩笑也要有个度啊，气死我了真是……”殷志源仍然愤怒地盯着张水院。  
深谙火气推拉原理的张水院抬起头向殷志源笑了，“没关系吧？被吓到了吧？”，刻意的机器人语气，殷志源立刻绷不住笑了。  
张水院逗完殷志源，又低头看手机。  
离搬家的日子越来越近，张水院又一次把殷志源对搬家原因的提问含糊了过去。真实的原因是永远不能说出口的，张水院有时怀疑殷志源知道，有时又害怕他不知道，但张水院最害怕的就是殷志源明明知道得很清楚，却假装什么都不知道。  
这么多年综艺不是白干的，好多真挚的东西被殷志源隐藏在嘻嘻哈哈之下，对于他的感情，张水院觉得猜不透。殷志源或许可以表演初丁，张水院却很难再假装自己对他不怀爱意。  
张水院理智而清醒，选择独自消化这份情感，离开吧，去一个见他稍微困难一点的地方，久了就忘了，把那些不能表达的情感封存。  
临搬家最后一天，张水院单独约殷志源喝酒。殷志源也知道以后可能这样再单独喝酒机会不多，一整天都郁郁寡欢。  
殷志源不想去赴宴，好像不去就能一直这样，两个人以兄弟的名义相处。他拖到很晚，比张水院约的时间晚了两个小时。  
张水院也不急，发了几条催殷志源的消息便自己喝起酒来。二十年等他都等惯了，这一次等待也不是最后一次。  
殷志源看到张水院的一瞬间就觉得愧疚了。张水院永远在等他，让他怀疑如果今天他不来，张水院可以一直等到酒馆打烊。他很少为自己的迟到感到愧疚，可现在这种心情让他甚至说不出话来。  
他故作轻松地走过去。张水院见到他又笑了，“志源哥是今天游戏输得很惨，所以一直到报仇结束才出的门吗？”  
“啊西，你怀疑我游戏能力？”一瞬间愧疚情绪又被张水院以调侃的形式压了下去。  
张水院给殷志源倒上了酒，殷志源和张水院碰杯，“哥祝你搬家顺利。”  
殷志源喝酒很快，不像张水院总是慢慢地喝而且不愿意大醉。  
殷志源有点醉了，却假装清醒，和张水院又把半生的事情回忆了一遍。张水院不知道听过这些事情多少遍了，仍然耐心地边喝酒边听他说。  
终于殷志源彻底醉倒过去，张水院买了单扶着殷志源出了门。然后像多年来做过很多次那样扶着殷志源走过首尔夜晚的街。  
夜晚的风是凉的，张水院用大衣搂住了殷志源，摸摸他的脸，因为酒精而冒着热气。就这么一步一步向殷志源家里走去。  
过了一会儿殷志源醒了，难受得扭了扭头。一把推开张水院，又撒起酒疯来。“你走那么远算什么意思，你有没有把我这个队长放在眼里！”两句毫无因果联系的话，只有醉鬼觉得有道理。  
殷志源好像还不解气，一脚想踹张水院，被躲开。殷志源自己倒站不稳蹲在了地上。  
张水院又上前伸手要拉他站起来，殷志源又拍掉了张水院的手。  
张水院终于不笑了。  
殷志源蹲了半天发现没动静，抬起头来看张水院。路灯下张水院好像还是那个二十年前的样子，沉默寡言，却有种让人安心的力量。  
张水院就这么看着殷志源，用一种喝醉的时候殷志源看不懂，清醒的时候殷志源装看不懂的眼神。  
僵持了一会儿张水院闭上了眼睛，几秒后又睁开，他又笑了。“志源哥撒酒疯呢？”他又把手伸了出来，殷志源这次没有拍掉他的手。  
就这样一直走回家。张水院把殷志源在床上安顿好，坐在床边沉默了一会儿。听到均匀的呼吸声，张水院觉得殷志源睡着了，突然开口说起话来：“哥给我笑一个吧。”  
“微笑吧，即使不是真心的也好……”张水院唱了一句殷志源的part。  
等了一会儿殷志源也没有任何变化，张水院嘲笑自己傻，睡着了你还能期待什么。拿出了手机给殷志源拍照，正当镜头聚焦完成的时候，殷志源睡梦中笑了，完美的睡颜被框进了张水院的手机相册里。  
殷志源第二天在自己家里醒来已经是下午。打开手机，各种各样的信息轰炸。张水院给他发了一张站在搬家公司卡车面前笑得很开心的照片。他点开大图看了一会儿，回复了一句“注意安全”便关上了手机。  
张水院以为自己没醉。第二天醒来却发现脑袋发胀，昨晚的事情基本都想不起来。预约的搬家公司打来电话，忙碌了一通之后坐在了卡车里。卡车出发了，他终于有时间看手机。  
以往每次宿醉后忘事的经验，让他习惯于在还清醒的时候在手机备忘录里进行记录。点开昨晚的记录，便看见殷志源睡梦中微笑的照片。图片下面还有一句话：  
“微笑吧，让我看到你时能够忘掉一切。”致我爱过的傻子。  
张水院笑了。又翻来覆去把这条备忘录看了好几遍。张水院的微笑一直没断过，到最后都僵硬了，直到新的消息提醒传来，他才发现自己发呆了好久，一线眼泪都流到了面颊。  
他点开消息，发现是殷志源传来的“注意安全”。他愣了一会儿，不知道回复什么，就锁了屏幕。过一会儿又解锁，翻到备忘录又看了看，终于删掉了那条备忘录。  
为了我，接下来，请微笑吧。


End file.
